Truth or Dare
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Gimana kalo Harry Potter dkk main truth or dare...Dari sebuah permainan yang kemudian menjadi sebuah pernyataan cinta... Author belum pintar bikin summary, masi belajar...Read and Review, please.


Disclaimer : semuanya milik J.K. Rowling

Pairing : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Rate : T

**A/N : Ini adalah fic pertama dariku. Saya masih baru disini dan saya membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari kalian semua. Maaf kalo fic ini masi jelek banget, saya masih belajar. Selamat membaca...

* * *

**

**Truth or Dare**

Satu tahun berselang setelah perang Hogwarts. Saat ini Hogwarts kembali dibuka setelah mengalami perbaikan akibat kerusakan yang ditimbulkan pasca perang Hogwarts. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger juga kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan tahun ketujuh mereka yang tertunda.

Setelah perang berlalu, kini status darah tidak menjadi masalah lagi bagi seluruh masyarakat dunia sihir. Di Hogwarts pun batas-batas antar asrama tidak terlalu menonjol. Murid-murid antar asrama kini dapat saling menjalin persahabatan. Akhirnya, sesuatu yang diimpikan Albus Dumbledore menjadi kenyataan, bahwa akhirnya asrama-asrama dapat bersatu-padu, termasuk Slytherin.

***In Room of Equipment**

Trio Emas Gryffindor baru saja memasuki Ruang Kebutuhan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak anak. Harry Potter melepas jubah gaibnya yang daritadi menutupi tubuhnya dan kedua sahabatnya. Sementara itu, Hermione Granger mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan untuk melihat siapa saja yang hadir malam itu. Di satu sudut ada Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Ernie MacMillan dan Justin Finch-Fletchley dari Hufflepuff, di tengah ruangan Ginny Weasley sedang mengobrol dengan Luna Lovegood, di dekat pintu, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan dan Dean Thomas menyambut ketiga Gryffindor yang baru datang. Sementara itu, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil dan Lavender Brown tampak sedang asyik bergosip dengan Pansy Parkinson dan Daphne Grengrass. Sungguh suatu pemandangan yang tidak mungkin terjadi jika keempat asrama belum bersatu. Di sudut yang lain, Draco Malfoy masih seperti dulu, diapit Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Potter. Kukira kau terlalu sibuk untuk ikut berkumpul bersama kami," ujar suara sarkastik milik Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah, tadinya aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak datang, kau tahu? Aku masih punya setumpuk surat dari fans yang harus kubalas, Malfoy," balas Harry sebelum mereka tertawa bersama.

Setelah perang berakhir, Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy mengakhiri permusuhan mereka dan memulai untuk menjadi teman. Hermione dengan cepat dapat memaafkan Draco yang juga meminta maaf kepadanya karena pernah menyebutnya Darah-Lumpur. Lain halnya dengan Ron, dia masih belum bisa memaafkan Draco sepenuhnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo duduk sini Harry," ujar Ginny sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini?" Tanya Ernie MacMillan.

"Berlatih mantra lagi?" Usul Hannah Abbott.

"Kurasa tidak, kita baru berlatih bersama dua hari yang lalu. Tidak bisakah kita mencari kegiatan lain untuk malam ini?" Tanya Ron

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan tugas bersama?" Ujar Hermione yang disambut keluhan dari semua yang hadir disana.

"Oh, ayolah," kata Hermione lagi, "Tugas kita banyak sekali, dua setengah meter esai Transfigurasi, satu meter esai Ramuan, dua meter esai untuk Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, belum lagi banyaknya buku-buku yang harus kubaca untuk Arithmancy, atau kalau kalian mau tahu seperti apa tugas Rune Kuno yang kudapat kemarin, dan belum lagi…."

"Cukup, Granger. Kami tidak duduk disini untuk mendengarkan khotbahmu tentang betapa banyaknya tugas kita, atau lebih tepatnya _tugasmu_," ujar Draco dengan memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Sudah cukup kalian berdua!" Ujar Harry menengahi karena Hermione sudah membelalakan matanya dan siap membalas Draco.

"Err…Bagaimana kalau kita bermain saja?" Tanya Ginny.

"Hhmm..Boleh juga…Ada yang punya ide sebaiknya kita main apa?" Ujar Neville.

"Bagaimana kalau Truth or Dare?" Kali ini Luna Lovegood menyumbangkan pemikirannya.

"Truth or Dare…Hhhmmm…" semua anak tampak berpikir.

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

"Aku juga."

"Kami juga."

"Oke, sekarang kita main Truth or Dare,"ujar Harry, "Siapa yang mau mulai duluan?"

"Biar aku saja," ujar Luna sambil melihat sekelilingnya, "Ernie, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," jawab Ernie.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu apa yang kau mimpikan semalam?" Tanya Luna.

Tanpa diduga, wajah Ernie memunculkan semburat merah hampir sewarna dengan rambut Weasley. Padahal pertanyaan ini dianggap mudah oleh yang lain.

"A-aku-aku bermimpi k-kencan dengan S-Susan."

"APA?" Seru Susan Bones tidak percaya sementara yang lain tertawa.

"Cukup, selanjutnya giliranmu Ernie," ujar Harry.

"Oh, baiklah," ujar Ernie yang tampaknya bertekad membalas, "Nevile, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," jawab Neville mantap.

Ernie menyeringai, "Aku mau kau menyatakan cintamu kepada salah satu cewek yang kau sukai di ruangan ini."

Neville memunculkan semburat yang bahkan mengalahkan rambut merah Weasley sebelum mendekati Hannah Abbott, berlutut di depannya dan berkata, "Aku suka padamu, Hannah."

Hannah terkejut dan ikut memerah, "A-aku…Oh-entahlah Nev, kita bicarakan itu nanti."

Neville semakin memerah mendengar jawaban Hannah sementara Seamus dan Dean tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bagus Longbottom, akhirnya kau menunjukkan sifat Gryffindor-mu," ujar suara nyaring Pansy.

"Sekarang giliranku," ujar Neville yang masih memerah malu, "Harry, Truth or Dare?"

"Aku selalu diajarkan untuk mengatakan kebenaran. Jadi, Truth"

"Apa kau pernah mencium wanita lain selain Ginny sebelumnya?"

'Oh-nev…Tentu saja pernah. Hanya sekali dengan-er-Cho Chang," ujar Harry dengan sedikit malu-malu, "Sekarang aku, Parvati, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Hhmm…apa obsesi terbesarmu?"

"Ap-apa? Oh, k-kurasa itu sedikit pribadi, Harry d-dan...Oh, baiklah-baiklah…Obsesi terbesarku adalah menjadi peramal terkenal dan aku akan membuka biro jodoh dengan ramalanku," ujar Parvati sambil menunduk.

"Oh, Parvati, jadi selama ini kau berniat menyaingi Trelawney?" Tanya Daphne dengan dramatis.

"Diam kau! Malfoy, Truth or Dare?" Kata Parvati.

"Seorang Malfoy selalu diajarkan untuk tidak menjadi pengecut, kau tahu Patil?"

"Baiklah Malfoy kalau itu maumu," Parvati menyeringai, "Aku mau kau mencium Hermione."

"APA?" Seru Ron tidak percaya sementara Draco hanya mendengus.

"Yeah, diam kau Weasley. Aku akan buktikan bahwa aku jauh lebih berani dari yang kau kira," ujar Draco sambil mendekati Hermione yang tampak mematung di tempatnya.

Draco membelai rambut Hermione dengan lembut sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hermione dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Hermione masih terpaku selama 3 detik sebelum membalas ciuman Draco.

Semua anak sudah bersorak-sorai kecuali Ron yang memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah rambutnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat Draco berciuman dengan Hermione. Sesuatu yang pasti dulu di anggap gila dan mustahil," ujar Parvati senang.

"Terima kasih juga kau sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk mencium Hermione, Parvati. Kau tahu? Aku sudah ingin melakukannya dari dulu, hanya saja aku takut di serang dengan burung-burung kenarinya," ujar Draco sambil menyeringai melihat Hermione semakin memerah dan Ron sudah sangat mendidih.

"Well, sekarang sudah hampir larut malam. Kurasa sebaiknya kita sudahi saja dan kembali ke asrama masing-masing," ujar Harry sambil melihat arlojinya.

"Aku setuju dengan Harry. Lagipula aku juga sudah sangat mengantuk," ujar Neville sambil menguap dengan lebar.

Akhirnya mereka semua berpisah sesuai dengan asramanya dan Harry mengantar mereka kembali ke asrama masing-masing dengan mengecek Marauder's Map untuk menghindari Filch atau dan mencegah mereka semua mendapat detensi karena melanggar jam malam.

Draco dan Hermione selaku ketua murid berjalan bersama kembali ke asrama ketua murid. Mereka tidak memerlukan Marauder's Map, karena jika mereka bertemu Filch, mereka tinggal mengatakan sedang berpatroli.

"Hermione!" Panggil Draco sewaktu Hermione akan masuk ke kamarnya di asrama ketua murid.

"Apa?" Tanya Hermione.

"Kau tidak ingin memberiku ciuman selamat tidur?" Tanya Draco, nyengir.

"Ap-K-kurasa kau sudah gila, Malfoy!" Ujar Hermione. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Apalagi ketika Draco mendekatinya.

"Aku serius Hermione. Aku tidak menciummu hanya untuk memenuhi tantangan Parvati, tapi aku menciummu karena aku memang mau," ujar Draco.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Draco?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione Granger. Karena itu aku mau menciummu," ujar Draco lembut.

Kemudian Draco meraih wajah Hermione, membelai pipinya dengan lembut dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione. Sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, Hermione meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat di antara bibirnya dan Draco.

"Aku mencintaimu juga," bisiknya.

Dan mereka pun kembali berciuman dengan perasaan cinta mereka.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**-Isabela Granger-**


End file.
